goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica and Wolvlin kidnap Sarah West/Grounded
Transcript (December 13th, 2017) Angelica: Man! We can't believe we got sent to our room and being forced to watch Shimajirō and Disney Princess movies after going to Chuck E Cheese's while grounded. What shall we do? Wolvlin: I know! We will kidnap Sarah West in the dungeon into knowing where our money is to buy The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on DVD. Angelica: Good idea, Wolvlin. at Vyond City and Sarah West are out for a walk in the city Sarah West: Ah. What a nice day out in the city. Right Yankie Dude? YankieDude5000: Yup! A nice day for us whatsoever. Without any crimes or bad users, there won't be any troubles. Sarah West: You’re right Yankie Dude. No criminals can steal anybody. YankieDude5000: As you may know, Destiny Nazario is the cutest smartest girl I have ever seen. Sarah West: Oh goody! How about we go to the cafe? It would be nice. YankieDude5000: Good idea Sarah. Now let's go. and Sarah West walk away to: YankieDude5000 and Sarah West at the cafe YankieDude5000: So, what would you like in there? and Sarah West notice WhotheHeckisTimothy YankieDude5000 and Sarah West: WhotheHeckisTimothy! WhotheHeckisTimothy: Yankie Dude! Sarah! You both are here! What have you been up to? YankieDude5000: We did a great time out in the city for a while. No criminals or bad users could steal anything. Sarah West: And besides, I spent a clever time with Destiny Nazario, and she thinks I am ticklish! No matter how the feeling of Aislinn Shaw Eisemann wants to join Destiny too. And even when Yankie Dude likes to have fun with me all the time, I'm always, um, blushing maybe. Hey hey! And we enjoyed playing Woody Woodpecker for Playstation 2. WhotheHeckisTimothy: I was just having a good online chat with Zoe and we talked about going out on a date together. YankieDude5000: Well, WhotheHeckisTimothy. I have most of the friends too. The one that's the toughest to save the day from the big green goblins. The one that rescues Aislinn early. So I've got to go now. Got to get something from the cafe. Come on Sarah. Let's get... notices that Sarah West is gone YankieDude5000: Sarah? She's gone already? Oh no! Where did she go? WhotheHeckisTimothy: Why is she running away? I don't know what's going on. YankieDude5000: Come on. Let's keep looking for Sarah. and WhotheHeckisTimothy walk away from the cafe to: YankieDude5000 and WhotheHeckisTimothy walking in the city YankieDude5000: Keep looking WhotheHeckisTimothy. Hopefully she won't get lost. WhotheHeckisTimothy: There she is. Over there. With Angelica Pickles and Wolvlin. see Angelica Pickles and Wolvlin holding Sarah West Angelica: (laughs in Zurg's voice) (normal voice) Your girlfriend is kidnapped! Wolvlin: I agree with Angelica. Come and catch us. and Wolvlin run away YankieDude5000: Follow the troublemakers! and WhotheHeckisTimothy chase after Angelica and Wolvlin who is stealing Sarah West running through the city as Endless Nightmare from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background to: YankieDude5000 and WhotheHeckisTimothy outside the dungeon YankieDude5000: So that's where Angelica and Wolvlin are. In the dungeon. We can't save her with only you and me. We'd better call someone to join us together. WhotheHeckisTimothy: Let's call Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura to help us save Sarah West from being kidnapped by Angelica and Wolvlin! and WhotheHeckisTimothy pick up their phones and talk angrilly to: Angelica and Wolvlin tying Sarah West to a chair in the dungeon Angelica: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Tra La Laaa! (changes to Emma voice) Now you are trapped! And Wolvlin, do you know where our money is? Wolvlin: No, but we've got lots of tools to torture her into not telling us where our money is? Angelica: Really? Wolvlin: Yes. Really. We will give her a painful torture making a toothache. A really painful toothache. The one that we can use appliers, the wires, and the clips to attach to her tooth. And we can her scream and telling us the truth where our pocket money is. Angelica: That's great. Now I will ask Sarah West where our money is. walks to Sarah West Angelica: Sarah West. We haven't got any money to buy The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on DVD. We really want some money for our parents to pay for the DVD. Can you tell me where our pocket money is? West becomes angry Sarah West: No! Angelica: Why not? Sarah West: Because I don't know where your pocket money is! Wolvlin: You don't know where our pocket money is? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I really like your attitude. Angelica: Wolvlin, can you go and find something to make Sarah West tell us where our money is? I'll sort her out. Wolvlin: Yes Angelica. walks away Angelica: OK Sarah West. I will take your shoes off. (Angelica begins to untie Sarah West's shoelaces) Sarah West: Hey! Stop it! What are you doing? Keep your hands off my shoes! No! Stop! Stop untying my laces. (Angelica soon untied Sarah West's shoelaces. She then pulls her shoes off exposing her feet) Sarah West: (In Stewie Griffin's Voice) Aaaaaagh! (Changes to Kimberly voice) I hate it when somebody sees me barefoot. Angelica: Once we asked for our pocket money, we will buy The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on DVD. walks in carrying two red feathers Wolvlin: I'm sure these feathers should work. These feathers might help you tell the truth. gives the other red feather to Angelica West becomes shocked Sarah West: Oh no! No! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not feathers! Anything but feathers. Keep those red feathers away from my feet. Put those feathers back. Hey hey hey! Don't do it! I swear! If you dare tickle my feet, you'll be in big trouble. Don't you dare tickle me. I am very serious. I am really really really really serious. Untie me. Hey! I'm still not telling you where your pocket money is! and Wolvlin begin to tickle Sarah West's feet Sarah West: (laughs in Felicia's voice) (changes to Kimberly voice) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Are you two supposed to do that to me? Angelica: Yes. We have to tickle your feet because you are not telling us where our money is. We won't stop until you tell me if you've got our money! to: YankieDude5000, WhotheHeckisTimothy, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura outside the dungeon. They hear Sarah West’s laughing voice from inside the dungeon YankieDude5000: OK, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura. Are you four ready to stop Angelica and Wolvlin from kidnapping my girlfriend? Iris: Yes! Giffany: Yes! Dark Magician Girl: Yes! Azura: Yes! YankieDude5000: OK then. Now we better go inside quietly and we must hear the sound from Sarah West, Angelica and Wolvlin. WhotheHeckisTimothy, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura walk into the dungeon to: Angelica and Wolvlin in the dungeon tickling Sarah West's feet Sarah West: (laughs in Felicia's voice) Angelica: Man! How long does it take until Sarah West tells us where our pocket money is? Wolvlin: I don't know Angelica. It's taking so long to get Sarah West to tell us where our money is. I don't think it's easy. and Wolvlin stop tickling Sarah West's feet Angelica: Bother! It's no use. She still can't talk to us. Wolvlin: I thought she is telling us the truth. We waited and waited until Sarah West told us, but she is still not telling. What shall we do, Angelica? Angelica: We should use our torture tools to make Sarah' West's teeth bleed. Wolvlin: Good thinking Angelica. YankieDude5000: (offscreen) Not on my watch you two! Angelica: Oh no! It's YankieDude5000, WhotheHeckisTimothy, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura! WhotheHeckisTimothy, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura walk in angry YankieDude5000: Angelica and Wolvlin! I can’t believe you both kidnapped Sarah West and tickled her feet into asking for pocket money! That’s it! WhotheHeckisTimothy: That's it! Iris: That's it! Giffany: That's it! Dark Magician Girl: That's it! Azura: That's it! We will call your parents! Angelica: (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wolvlin: (in Megaman's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! and Wolvlin run away and YankieDude5000 picks up the phone YankieDude5000: Hello, parents. Do you know what Angelica and Wolvlin did? They kidnapped my girlfriend in the dungeon because they wanted pocket money to buy The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on DVD. Please ground them. OK. Bye! hangs up YankieDude5000: Yes! Angelica and Wolvlin are gone! Sarah West: Good job! You saved me from those kids. Now, untie me. YankieDude5000: Sure! begins to tickle Sarah West's feet Sarah West: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Please stop that! That tickles! There's no time for that! Untie me right now, and you can carry on doing it when we get home. WhotheHeckisTimothy: Sarah West is right! There is no time to tickle her feet in here! We have to untie her quickly before Angelica and Wolvlin come back! YankieDude5000: Alright WhotheHeckisTimothy. I'll carry on tickling her later. Right now, we must untie her as fast as we can before those two troublemakers come back! and WhotheHeckisTimothy untie Sarah West from the chair Sarah West: Hooray! I'm free. Thanks very much! YankieDude5000: No problem Sarah West. Sarah West: Um, have you seen my shoes anywhere? walks in carrying Sarah West's shoes Azura: Yes! I've got your shoes Sarah West. Sarah West: Thanks Azura. Can you put my shoes on? Azura: Yes. puts Sarah West's shoes back on and ties her shoelaces. Sarah West then stands up from her chair Sarah West: You guys did a good job to save me from Angelica and Wolvlin. I hope they get grounded later on. Now let's run back to the city for the movie theater and watch the new Power Rangers movie. YankieDude5000: Good idea, Sarah West. And tomorrow, I can paint your toenails and me and the girls can carry on tickling your feet when we get home. Sarah West: OK, Yankie Dude. Wolvlin's house Wolvlin's Dad: Wolvlin! How dare you kidnap Sarah West into wanting your pocket money for The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water DVD? You know that kidnapping is not acceptable! That's it, you're grounded for googolplex years. This means no Star Fox 64, no fast food places of any kind including McDonald’s, no computer, no playing in the park with your friends, no Spider Man, no Cartoon Network, no Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and no Sonic X for the rest of your life! And also, you aren’t allowed to see The Incredibles 2 in theaters when it comes out! Wolvlin's Mom: Your father is right, Wolvlin. And what are the only movies that Wolvlin can watch? Wolvlin's Dad: I'll tell him. Wolvlin, you will only watch movies like An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster, and all fanmade Tony Toponi movies. Wolvlin's Mom: And you will be forced to listen to Fievel's Little Song and other CDs not made for boys! Wolvlin's Dad: Because you still have your girls bedroom, I will give you Disney Princess dolls along with An American Tail, Disney and Shimajirō posters that you hate. Along with Woody Woodpecker posters as well. Wolvlin's Mom: You will also watch girls stuff like Disney Princess movies, Onegai My Melody, Barbie, Hello Kitty, Bindi the Jungle Girl, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon and My Little Pony. Wolvlin's Dad: I agree with your mother. Now go upstairs to your room while I order An American Tail DVDs along with Disney Princess dolls and An American Tail, Woody Woodpecker, Disney and Shimajirō posters from Amazon! Wolvlin: (running away and crying in Megaman's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (At Angelica's house) Drew Pickles: Angelica! How dare you kidnap Sarah West into wanting your pocket money? You know that kidnapping is not acceptable! That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for infinity years. Charlotte Pickles: For your punishment, there will be no tv, no video games, no anything made by paramount and Nickelodeon, no Cynthia toys, no going outside, no messing around with the other babies like tommy, no reptar movies and merchandise, and you totally lost going to Nickelodeon resort as well. Drew Pickles: And you will be forced to watch prime time shows are Adam 12, Miami vice, father Ted, broadwalk empire, true bloods, blue bloods, the x files, Laverne and Shirley, three's company, married with children, M*A*S*H, cheers, happy days, the big bang theory, friends, two and a half men, kenan and kel, sabrina the teenage witch, life with derek, modern family, mork and mindy, 3rd rock from the sun, Buffy the vampire slayer, charmed, dallas, full house, family ties, family matters, step by step, Malcolm in the middle, will and grace, saved by the bell, saved by the bell: the new class, saved by the bell: the college years, home inprovement, beavis and butthead, futurama, the simpsons, family guy, american dad, the Cleveland show, south park, king of the hill, bob's burgers, drawn together and other prime time shows not made by paramount. Charlotte Pickles: that also counts comedic children and teen shows not made by paramount are Doug, dexter's lab, time squad, the grim adventures of Billy and mandy, foster's home for imaginary friends, camp lazlo, my gym partners a monkey, class of 3000, Mike lu and og, whatever happened to robot Jones?, sheep in the big city, stoked, 6teen, total drama, ed edd n eddy, recess, brandy and Mr whiskers, Hannah Montana, wizards of Waverley place, good luck charlie, the proud family and other shows not made by paramount. Drew Pickles: You will play video games like the Simpsons game, wii sports, call of duty, sonic and sega all star racing, frogger, dance dance revolution, wii fit, wii music, Cartoon Network racing, wii party, wii play and more not made by Paramount. Charlotte Pickles: You will listen to music like Justin bieber, Rebecca black, barney, Madonna, cyndi lauper, maroon 5, kesha, girls aloud, miley Cyrus, James Horner, Thomas and friends songs, backstreet boys, s club 7, Jeff Bennett, gem and the holograms, tool, the Russian trololo man, tunak tunak tun, green days, silly songs with Larry, Adriana Figueroa and more not from Paramount. Drew Pickles: You will go to theme parks like Disney theme parks, universal studios, Legoland, six flags, knott’s berry farm, alton towers, Gulliver’s kingdom, dollywood, sesame place, and other theme parks not owned by paramount or nickelodeon. Charlotte Pickles: You will watch children shows not made by paramount like barney, teletubbies, Sesame Street, Daniel tiger's neighborhood, my friends tigger and pooh, Bits and bobs, something special, driver dan's story train, color crew, maya and Miguel, little robots, wordworld, Shimajirō, Ovide and the gang, Henry hugglemonster, higglytown heroes, the Cat in the Hat knows a lot about that, tractor Tom, the morbegs, Jojo's Circus, Boohbah, tots TV, fimbles, Bali, Brum, pingu, same smile, mickey mouse clubhouse, bosco, cyberchase, the shiny show, Tweenies, playdays, balamory, tikkabilla, rosie and Jim, veggietales, Andy pandy. andy panda: did anyone call my name for the 4th time? Charlotte Pickles: No, not you, Andy panda, Andy pandy is a British preschool show, so can you leave so we can give angelica pickles punishments for kidnapping Sarah West in the dungeon? Andy Panda: Oops. Sorry Charlotte. My mistake. Charlotte pickles: Let's carry on listing the children shows you will watch, the book of pooh, caillou, step inside, smarteenies, razzledazzle, big cook little cook, jakers, johnny and the sprites, get squiggling, Bob the builder, big barn farm, me too, zingalong, fab lab, the story makers, the hoobs, Fraggle Rock, thomas and friends, the wiggles, pocoyo, jim jam and sunny, Zingzillas, dragon tales, rubbadubbers, fireman Sam, postman pat, dinosaur train, clangers, the adventures of abney and teal, in the night garden, chuggington, waybuloo, rastamouse, mama mirabelle's home movies, the koala brothers, Clifford's puppy days, gran, bertha, charlie chalk, Engie benjy, eddy and the bear, rolie polie olie, fourways farm, and many more children shows not made by paramount. And you'll be wearing nappies forever and ever! Angelica: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Mom and Dad! I'm almost a teenager. I'm too old to wear nappies. Drew Pickles: I don't care what you think. You're wearing a nappy and that's final! (Drew and charlotte puts a nappy on Angelica. The action is blocked and censored) Angelica: Ouch! That hurts! Drew Pickles: There, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappy instead of the toilet, also Flame Mammoth will use fire wave to burn your underwear and Spark Mandrill will use electric spark to zap the toilet into dust. Charlotte Pickles: I agree with your father. Now start doing stuff not made by paramount, or you'll be grounded even more! Angelica: Back off you both! I wish you were both chocolate and eaten by bunnies. Drew Pickles: Angelica! How dare you tell us to back off and wish we were both chocolate and eaten by bunnies! That's it, now The King Of The Monsters are going to beat you up! Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania, beat her up! King of the Monsters appear Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania (Together): Prepare for some bleeding!! (Robbie Rotten then appears and hides the King of the Monsters beating Angelica up) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Gallery Category:All Angelica Pickles deserves Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Longest videos Category:Grounded Stuff